zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Novak Szeczeny
In-game knowledge * Came to Zagreb after he got invited from Branislav Vuk, his clanmember. Prior to that he was hiding from the Sabbat all around Vojvodina, where he also lived as a mortal. * Embraced around Belgrade and was a part of the Camarilla Belgrade a short while, but soon fled to safety since the Sabbat raided them. Many have fallen, and he was hiding ever since. * Embraced 1999., during the bombing of Belgrade * After coming to Zagreb, he soon got his own primogen in the Camarilla, and it was Vuk which came as good news to him, since he and Vuk have known each other from before. * He fought alongside other kindred on the Friday 13th fell very quickly and got burned really bad, barely surviving. * The reason was that he forgot to bring a black scarf, which was needed so he wouldn't be attacked by "pro Croatian black dressed thugs" which fought on the Camarilla side. Nevertheless he fought bravely until the welcoming "Molotov Cocktail" hit him right in the face. He has a scar to show for it. * In recent nights is trying to lay low because of the "hunter threat" * In May 2017., was a part of a strike team that took down a hunter base right before attending the Croatian Conclave * Decided to go away from Zagreb for a while right after the Conclave The Harpy Rumors Fresh hearsay * Disregarding his order to guard the Primogen meeting just to have a few laughs with the rest of his fellow Gangrel friends? O-oh, bad move! I wouldn't even be so strict about this slip if the joke he told them was at least somewhat funny. It wasn't. It was by far the worst pun I've heard in my unlife. And to make things even worse, this isn't the first time Nole didn't show respect to Vuk's words... * This kindred really doesn't know when to keep his mouth closed. Talking to Ancilla with out any respect. And this isn't his first transgression. Maybe his Primogen should start thinking about buying a muzzle. A View from Within Camarilla… You have to be careful. What you say and who do you say it to can be held against you, wait I’ll rephrase that, IT WILL be held against you ... It’s a very stuck up society. Also, it’s a colossal pain in my immortal ass. Being a Gangrel? Well, let's just say it wasn't my first choice for a career… or for existing as one for that matter. I don't even like the outdoors so much, but apparently now, I simply love to hunt. And I'm not even shitting around, I really love it! The call of blood… so fucking strong! You find yourself in the woods running. The wind in your hair feels amazing. Sometimes I’ll just do that instead of showering. Woodland fresh is the scent you get afterwards. And then you notice it, the call of blood. If your heart worked it would be racing and your skin would be covered in sweat. You sniff out the pray and then you see it… You creep closer being careful not to make a sound … the moment before the pray notices you, unknowing, unaware of your presence… these are the moments worth living or “unliving” for... you stop and just look and smell.... and then you reveal yourself. It starts to run and you can’t help but smile. Because somehow you know... it's not going to go far. But you relish in the moment of its hope. Hope is why they run. Hope of survival is what keeps most of us alive or undead if you want it right (and you do, because ... you know… Camarilla. Get it right or run or die)… for me though, just stupid semantics. Back to the hunt… if you do it right, you don't have to catch the pray first. First you catch its hope… and you toy with it a bit, but you leave the hope, ever so faintly, but still alive. Just as it thinks it will survive, you show up and then you crush it… the hope I mean. You can see when the pray realizes it... THERE IS NO HOPE! THERE WILL BE NO SURVIVING THIS … THIS IS A HUNT! It’s written all over their faces. They have just realized that we are merely pawns in the game that's been going on for eons... a game of hunter and pray. At that moment when this realization strikes them, it’s harder than any blow of claws or fists or whatever you use. The realization of what they really are is devastating, demoralizing and they seem like they just can’t wrap their pretty little heads around it. But the notion is there, hope is gone and you can see it in their eyes… they KNOW. They in that moment in time had just surrendered, they have been caught ... and you feel soooo ALIVE! Then you crush the pray, and just when the moment is right, go in for the bite and … IT IS AMAZING... Whooh, turns me on just thinking about it. Don't get me wrong, I'm talking about animals, not mortal people. I even show mercy when I go in for the feed, I leave them alive. It's smarter that way. It's a never-ending pool of blood. But the hunt itself, that's the fun part. Be that as it may... still not my career choice. As I said before, I don’t really like the outdoors and I'm probably more intelligent than the average bear... I mean wolf. So the call to hunt comes more as nuisance... a lovely one. As a mortal I loved sex, and fucking was awesome because you get to experience orgasms, but sometimes you're just too damn tired. The hunt is the same, maybe even better. Your senses are heightened, you feel, smell and see everything... you are IN THE ZONE... it's like having a really slow and a really long orgasm... so you have to do it from time to time. And then you come to Elysiums … all dressed up and cleaned and shit. Sometimes I even comb my hair, even though it does nothing for it. And you bow, and bow again, then bow again, then you sit, then you get up if there's a vamp 100 years or older or some politically empowered vamp in your immediate vicinity, and then if he acknowledges you, you sit again, or offer them to sit in your chair and round and round it goes… and you feel it, the ass-pain is intense! Also, you shut up and speak when spoken to...well not always, but in those times you have consequences... the etiquette... Bleurgh! I like to think that we are all in the end working for the greater good of our kind... But I'm probably wrong. I mean, what the flying fuck does an elder who began its life in the dark ages give for the greater good? I'm mean, he survived this far, he has seen it all... Plotting against everybody at all times is his way of saying „Hello, I'm here, too, if you haven’t noticed me so far”. The Ego on these guys is...Well let's just say if their amount of Ego was measurable in meters, and they would happen to jump from the top of it, they would (after a lengthy fall) die in an instant. It's so high they would probably use a parachute and SURVIVE the fall. But we all play the game... we bow or receive the bow and smile when your ego is fed... now that I think about it, it's maybe a bit like my hunting. When an elder or a primogen sees the fear in the eyes of kindred that forgot to bow and thus did not provide nourishment for his ego, that's when he smiles inside, because now the feast begins and there's nothing that the kindred can do to make it better. Just like my pray, the kindred realizes what kind of pawn it is in this game... at least for now. And then I guess comes the „orgasm“ to the empowered. I wouldn’t know since I have no power yet. Not interested really. But it’s starting to look like I’m going to have to get some to survive. So this is our society, a bunch of plebeian kindreds providing 'ego-orgasms’ to the plotting few in power. I kind of feel violated by this... In the social arena I am the prey and they are the hunters. But I'm a hunter by nature... So for how long can I play this charade? How long until the hunters become the hunted? Those are the questions I ask myself every night. Novak Szeczenyi „Nole“ – Striving for greatness... (Thoughts of Novak right after the Conclave and before leaving Zagreb) I came to Zagreb over a year ago. Didn't know what to expect. Well, except Vuk. He was the link. I remember him being a happier kindred, although he left Belgrade with a frown, angry at the local Nosferatu and Ventrue. He seemed different when we met up again in Zagreb. Definitely more serious and unfortunately, more paranoid. That never ends up being good, as it didn't. If you are constantly openly paranoid, then you openly distrust everyone. The result is, no one trusts you back. He has ways to go in taming his Beast if he wants to be a politician. At least he is ambitious. Certainly more then me. I am too, just in a different way. When I came to Zagreb I did not have a plan. I did not know what I wanted to do. I kind of went to sleep, pushing away my true nature. I was content just following Vuk and of course the Camarilla. The two Conclaves I went to did open my eyes again. What did the Prince say: „If a Kindred already has the power to overthrow a local Prince, then he in fact already is the real Prince.“ Power! It all revolves around power. This is not new to me, I just forgot about it for a second. When I was a mortal, more money meant more power. Although, money still has some sway in a kindreds unlife, the struggle for power tends to be a little bit raw in its nature. And here I was stupidly thinking the Elders were in power becasue of their experience and wisdom. This of course is true, but only partly. The truth is they are simply more powerful and they can basically do whatever the fuck they want. Lets say a neonate in Zagreb came to our Elder Senechal and said: „You know, diablerie is kind of ok, wouldn't you say?“ That show would probably end very quickly and very painfuly. Where does this power come from? I think its from holding on to ancient Secrets. I'm not sure about that, but not being sure kind of proves my point, doesn't it? It is a very well kept Secret. I have decided it is time to obtain some of them myself... Time to take a good, hard look at the castle. It's going to be a last one for a time. I'm leaving. Zagreb has had its purpose. Opening my eyes, teaching me and preparing me for what I'm about to do. If I am to survive I will have to get some power eventually. Power doesn't have to be visible, it comes from secrets, remember? I know it is not enough just to come in and put on a show to get power. You have to have means to back up your claims. Arkadi did just that. And still, he had to prove himself in front of all the other kindreds, battling the most powerful and the wise openly. Challenging and wining all over the place. Maybe I will have a chance to do something like that once in my unlife... although, I'm not really for theatrics on that scale. But as it was in my mortal life... give the people theatrics... “''panem et circenses''” the Romans said. A very elegant way of keeping us in check, I must say. It really depends just on you… are you going to be a player or a spectator. When you win the game you either get slaughtered because you are to dangerous, or you get to be the new Director. For now, I’m content with staying alive… I will miss Andrea the most. She was a great friend. She has proven herself to be a great big sister, although she is a much younger kindred. She is wiser than all of us. Istvan talks too much, but I’m going to miss that too. He can take up my position as an unofficial logistics guy. He seems to be smart, sometimes a bit too smart for his own good. Leona… well it seems a new Alpha is in town. She did not earn my respect really, but I guess that because I did not get to know her like the others. From other clans…. I can’t say I will miss anybody… well maybe Kiki. That came as a surprise to me. I liked the tension between us. It got out of hand for a moment there. Kiki doesn’t know this, but I actually think I may have saved her unlife… for now at least. And of course, Vuk, my paranoid son-of-a-bitch Primogen. Up until now he was a loyal friend, even a mentor… What went wrong there, I couldn’t say. I think he is striving for real Power way to early and way to clumsily to get it. He lost the trust of his clan. He will stay Primogen because no one wants that mantle. There will be a chance for redemption. I hope he takes that road rather than revenge on his own clan mates. For what? Pride… I can’t say I won’t miss the bickering inside the clan that is about to ensue. That’s always fun… Also, when you look at the bigger picture its extremely childish. The Elders look at that kind of bickering like a grandfather would look at his grandchildren playing in the sandbox. Well, I am stepping out of the sandbox. Time to see the reality… Where shall I go? First for some hunting in the woods, then probably Belgrade. The call of my Brothers in the North is beckoning to me. But that Elder… Gallowglass was it… he had some interesting plans and he seemed very… well, approachable for an Elder. Yeah… Gallowglass seems like a good idea for now… Lets see what happens.